


The Cost of Trusting You

by YouHateInvisiblePie



Series: RvB Angst War [2]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Betrayal, Post-Season/Series 13, RvB Angst War, canon typical cursing, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouHateInvisiblePie/pseuds/YouHateInvisiblePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were his friends. They trusted him. Yet here he was about to do the unthinkable. He didn't have a choice though. This was one battle that the reds and blues were not going to win. </p><p> </p><p>Written for the RvB Angst War</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cost of Trusting You

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from icefrozenover was: A betrayal and a sacrifice to save those important to them even if it hurts for a little while.

Another war. Hell, they weren't even done with this one yet, and already some new group of assholes were threatening another one.

First though, Hargrove's forces had to be dealt with. Once they were finished kicking ass, then and only then would he let himself worry about this new threat. Another war if he didn't comply, but that wasn't even the worst of it.

No. He needed to focus on the task at hand. Worry could come later. Once they all made it out. If they all made it out. They would all make it out. They had to. They always had before. Broken, bruised, and more fucked up than any of them would ever admit, but they always managed to pull through somehow.

The fight was over. They won. But only because Church had gone and...Epsilon had gone and... Epsilon _was gone_ and now every piece of Church was gone for good. Done. Final. Indefinitely this time. Definitely dead. And for a losing cause, since now he had to assure their failure mere moments after Church's sacrifice to secure their victory.

It would have been easier if they had lost.

Fuck. He didn't have a choice though. The instructions were clear. This was one battle that the reds and blues were not going to win.

Hargrove wouldn't either, so at least there was that. Would he have still done what he was about to do it if that bastard would have gotten away with the atrocities he'd caused the planet Chorus to suffer through? Probably, the stakes were just too high. He would give up everything and was about to, in order to prevent what they threatened to do.

He wasn't even doing this to prevent another war. He wasn't that selfless. In fact, that is what they seemed to be counting on, his selfishness and desire to protect what was his. To burn the world to ashes to get it back. Of course he would. In a heartbeat. But that didn't mean that every heartbeat after wouldn't hurt or burn with shame in his chest. These were his friends. They trusted him. Yet here he was about to do the unthinkable.

The freelancers entered and he knew it was now or never. They walked in and he moved to stand in the doorway, blocking them all inside.

No one suspected. Of course not. Why would they? He was one of them. No, he was a traitor. No, not yet, but soon.

He breathed his last breath as one of them, readied his weapon and became a traitor.

He took off his helmet and faced them. He felt he owed them that, even though none of them were looking back, or at anything anymore.

"I'm sorry. They took Junior."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from When It Falls, the opening theme music for RWBY volume 3.
> 
> "Their dying eyes are wide and white like snow and now they know the cost of trusting you's obliteration."
> 
>  
> 
> I am my-nerdy-shiny-self over on tumblr if anyone is interested in sending me prompts.


End file.
